


Awkward Silence

by moxietyisreal (haetalie101)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Gay Panic, Getting Together, M/M, after watching asc i had to write this, i tagged jisung and chan as characters but they're rly only mentioned sorry, wooho first win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haetalie101/pseuds/moxietyisreal
Summary: After playing the I Love You game on ASC and reacting the way he did to Woojin, Minho can't help but feel embarrassed. Little does he know, he might only end up making things worse, reacting the way he does.





	Awkward Silence

**Author's Note:**

> #woohofirstwin
> 
> ftgyhuj after watching asc and seeing minho gay panic for the first time, i had to write this
> 
> follow me on twitter at orbitalloona! my ults are loona, stray kids, monsta x, neon punch, and gwsn!

Minho. was. mortified. 

After what happened on ASC, how could he not be? 

No, he wasn’t talking about what had happened during the missions in Still My No. 1. Those had been mostly fun and the others had had to do them anyway.

He was talking about what happened with Woojin during the I Love You game. 

Had it been anyone else saying I love you to him, someone like Jisung maybe, he’d have been fine. He was used to flirting with the others playfully. 

But Woojin was a respected hyung and, not only that, Minho...perhaps...had a tiny crush on him?

How could he help it, though? Woojin was a teddy bear. He was sweet and helpful and adorable at times. He also had those honey-like vocals of his, on top of that. 

How else was Minho supposed to feel?

Now he had gone and made a fool of himself. Jisung tried to say that it wasn’t that big of a deal, that Woojin had probably already forgotten about it, but, even so, how was he supposed to look his hyung in the eye now? How was he supposed to forget how intensely Woojin had looked at him? How was he supposed to forget how he had said those words to him?

He might as well face it. He was a goner. 

\--------------------------------------------

It had already been a couple days and Minho still couldn’t look even look at Woojin’s face. 

The air around them seemed stilted and tense. Chan had already taken him aside and questioned him, but Minho had only swore that things would go back to normal soon and had refused to answer anymore questions after that. Chan had given him a slightly exasperated, knowing look, but he’d left him alone. 

He didn’t know how to fix this. He knew that the awkwardness was mostly on his side, knew that Woojin would never hold it against him either, but how did he forget what happened?

He’d try to shove it out of his mind, forget it had ever happened. But, easier said than done, right?

\----------------------------------------------

It was after dance practice that Woojin finally cornered him.

Minho hadn’t seen it coming. Things seemed to be finally settling back to normal, his gay panic finally forgotten. Though he couldn’t quite look the elder in the eye yet, he could smile and laugh with him again, so everything was good, right?

Apparently not. 

The others cleared out of the practice room quickly, under the guise of being exhausted and hungry. Minho had stayed behind to work on a couple things and hadn’t noticed that the brunette was still there. 

“Minho.” The older’s tone was light and relaxed as always. 

Despite this, the dancer still jumped at the sound, whirling around with wide eyes. Woojin was leaning against the wall opposite to him, smiling at him slightly. 

“H..hyung, what are you still doing here? I thought you left with the others.” Minho stuttered at first, before taking a deep breath and calming his heart rate. 

“I needed to talk to you, so I asked Channie to get the others out quickly.” Woojin explained, walking closer to him and sitting down, patting the spot next to him as an invitation to sit down. 

Minho accepted it, sitting down quickly beside him, reminding himself to stay calm. 

“What did you need to talk to me about?” He asked curiously. 

“What happened on ASC.” 

Minho’s heart stuttered. He knew, didn’t he? “O-oh. What about it?” He replied, looking at the floor.

“Did...did I make you uncomfortable?” 

His head shot up at those words. “Wh...what?”

The older rung his hands together. “With the I love you game, I mean. It’s just, you haven’t really talked to me since then and I’m sorry if I scared you or hurt you in any way.”

“Why would you think that?” Minho was bewildered. If anything, Woojin had done the exact opposite, not that he had any idea. 

“The lack of communication, the tension around you whenever I’m near, the whispering with Jisung and the glances. If thats not it, then why are you acting so strange?” Woojin sounded just as confused. 

Okay, so maybe Jisung had been right when he said it wasn’t that big of a deal and that Woojin had no idea how he felt, but it wasn’t like he was gonna tell the younger that. 

“Oh, hyung.” Minho sighed. “That’s definitely not it! You did make me panic, yes.” 

“Then why would you say-” 

He cut him off. “But only because I kinda have a crush on you and it was very intense to hear you say you love me!”

The room went silent. Minho was back to looking at the floor. He’d done it now. Things would probably only get worse now. The tension and awkardness would come back even worse than before. 

“What?” Woojin breathed out, eyes wide. 

“I...have a crush on you, hyung.” 

Time to face the music, he guessed. 

Minho glanced up from the floor, looking at Woojin’s face quickly, freezing when he saw the smile spreading across his hyung’s face. 

“That’s it?” The vocalist laughed. 

“Y...yes?” Minho felt even more confused than before. 

Then Woojin straight up (or more like gay up) giggled and, despite the confusion, Minho couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face.

That was, until Woojin grabbed him by the shoulders, much like he had on ASC. Except this time he murmured, “I like you too.” 

Minho froze, again, like he had a couple days before. “Really?”

“Yes.” Woojin nodded, smiling. “C..can I kiss you?”

“Please.” 

And then they proceeded to kiss for a while, though they did stop when they noticed both of their phones lighting up with notifications. Apparently, Chan couldn’t handle the others for too long without them, so they had to go back to the dorms. 

But they did so while smiling and laughing with each other, so Minho counted that as a win. 

And, if they cuddled later that night, as they were falling asleep, well, that was their own business.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment ur thoughts on this! this is my first time writing a skz fic and i'm not too sure on characterization rn oof
> 
> or leave feedback in my cc! 
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/gwsnhoe


End file.
